


Star-Crossed

by Niskaru_Fanfictions



Series: Undertale Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friends to Lovers, I have no idea what to tag, Meant as a gift of sorts, Post-War, Pre-War, Reader Insert, Sort Of, This turned out a bit more angsty that I originally planned, Timeskips, maybe with some tissues, maybe without, take it how you will, um...., whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niskaru_Fanfictions/pseuds/Niskaru_Fanfictions
Summary: A look into the relationship of General!Grillby and his Star-crossed lover... you.





	Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/gifts).



> So thank you to Tyrant Tortoise for the prompt! It took a bit longer than it should have to create while I was juggling other stories, but hey! It's out now. Yeah... the transitions are a bit weak and it could have been much more detailed and better written, but I'll likely come back and re-write it at some point.... maybe, idk. Anyways, enjoy! xD
> 
>  
> 
> Also whoopsie daisy, publishing that around 11pm
> 
> Edit- Rewrote some of it so it's a bit more presentable :D enjoy!

 

 

 

  I laid my head on the shoulder of the man- well, flame elemental that I had come to admire. It took a lot of nerve on both of our parts, but we finally worked up the courage to test out what we had been tiptoeing around. His warm hand grasped mine, and I intertwined our fingers, looking up at him with a soft smile. He had shut down his bar and grill on this day specifically for the date, and I couldn’t help but feel elated that he had done that just for me. We had been good friends for a while now, so it wasn’t completely unnatural for him to do something like this for me, but it still brought me some sort of joy whenever he did it.

 

After a bit of walking around town and under the stars, we entered his restaurant, and there, on the only table placed out, was a candle-lit dinner, that I could already smell. My mouth watered at the sight of it, and I heard Grillby softly chuckle, most likely at some sort of expression I was making. I gave his hand a squeeze and pulled him over to the table, eager to dig into the meal that he had made for us. He pulled out my chair for me, and I smiled as I sat down and got comfortable, with him following suite shortly after.

 

“Come for the food, stay for the hot bartender,” I said with a wink, knowing how bad and cheesy it sounded.

 

Nonetheless Grillby chuckled, and gestured at the food, “Glad my charm is working then. My food never fails.”

 

I rolled my eyes at him, the smile still stuck to my face, and I finally dug into the delicious food. We made small talk as we ate, sharing things that we didn’t already know about each other, and other small, lighthearted, tidbits. We stayed away from the obvious rising tension between monsters and humans, and stayed away from the political and economic strain. Information like that wasn’t necessary to share, but it hung above our heads, like a weight in the air. We both knew we had to be careful if we wanted this to work without media backlash, but we were both willing to make it work. I’d stay with him, no matter the cost.

 

  
Months later, I found myself standing behind an enraged Grillby while facing a stone-faced Asgore, who looked only somewhat apologetic.

 

“I’m sorry my friend, but we mustn't get attached. With tensions running high with humans, we can’t afford-”

 

“Afford to what? Get close in case of spying?” Grillby interrupts him, his voice louder than I’ve ever heard it, “Y/n is not a danger to any of us! She has been nothing but kind to every monster she meets and has even been supportive of you!”

 

Asgore’s eyes flicker to mine, and I could see his inner battle between trust and the need to be cautious.

 

After a moment of silence, he continues, “You are our general-”

 

“I don’t care!” Grillby shouts, his flames rising higher, and taking on a lighter hue. A sign of increasing heat.

 

I gently put a hand on his arm, momentarily breaking him out of his anger, and he looks towards me. I give him a gentle and reassuring smile.

 

Grillby turns back to Asgore, his gaze hardened and his voice cold, “If the reason I can’t be with her is because I’m your general, then I will quit.”

 

My grip on him tightens slightly, “That isn’t necessary, Love.”

 

I turn towards Asgore, “What so I have to do?”

 

“I… I beg your pardon?” Asgore asks, growing confused.

 

“To earn your trust,” I elaborate, “What do I have to do to earn your trust?”

 

Asgore looks taken aback before his gaze turns contemplative.

 

“Well…”

 

  
A week later, I knocked on the door to the royal’s house. Toriel, the queen, answered with a soft smile on her face.

 

“Y/n, Grillby, it is good to see you again. I really must apologize for my husband's ignorance.”

 

“There’s no need to apologize, I understand why he’s hesitant. That’s why I’m doing this, your Majesty.” I reply with a reassuring smile of my own.

 

Toriel relaxes slightly, “Really Y/n, you may just call me Toriel.”

 

I simply wink at her, to which she playfully shakes her head before opening the door further and stepping aside.

 

“Come in, my child. Asgore should be in his study.”

 

I quietly thanked her, grasped Grillby's hand, and intertwined our fingers. He pulled me along to the King’s study, and knocked firmly on the door.

 

“Come in,” Asgore’s deep voice called out, and I took in a breath, steeling my nerves.

 

Grillby opened the door after giving my hand a final reassuring squeeze, and I walked in, dropping Grillby’s hand in favor of holding the small stack of folders that were originally tucked under my arm. Against the far wall, Asgore sat at a dark oak desk, papers, pens and folders alike all strewn about. A single frame rested on the desk of him and Toriel together while a buttercup in a small pot laid next to it.

 

I didn’t look around the room much, not wanting him to think I was snooping, and I walked forward and gently placed the papers on his desk. He gave me a small smile, and plucked up the top-most folder in his large paws, quickly reading through the top paper. His eyebrows furrowed at whatever information was at the top, before letting out a sigh, and setting the folder back down.

 

“Thank you young one. I’m glad to see that I can truly trust you like I had hoped,” Asgore said, holding out his paw.

 

I took his paw and shook it, sending him a smile, “I know you were just being cautious, but trust me when I say that I’m truly on your side.”

 

Asgore nods in turn, and drops my hand, which I immediately intertwine with Grillby’s. Asgore’s gaze soften, and he lets out a sigh.

 

“I wish the both of you the best of luck with the relationship. I couldn’t think of a better person for you, Grillby.”

 

Grillby looks down at me, and I barely catch the soft smile on his face, “I couldn’t think of anyone better either.”

 

“Well… why don’t you both stay for a cup of tea? We can all catch up with each other,” Asgore suggested, ushering us out of his study.

 

  
Another week of rising tensions had passed before the patience of humans had snapped, the king of this land declaring war on the monsters with the rest of humanity quick to follow. In my home, I clung to Grillby, who was currently wearing armor fit to his form, the light silver complimenting the glow of his fire well. A deep burgundy cape was attached to his pauldron, and the silvery armor had beautiful golden intricacies embedded into it, giving him the true look of a royal general. I both hated and loved it.

 

“Do you really have to go?” I ask, further burying my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of smoked wood and fresh air. And odd but amazing combination from the fire elemental.

 

“I’m sorry Love, but I must,” He replied, wrapping his arms around me.

 

I took in the surrounding warmth while I still could, feeling a tug at my soul. Warmth flooded it as Grillby tried reassuring me.

 

“A part of me will always still be with you,” Grillby assured me, “I will come home the moment the opportunity presents itself.”

 

Tears stung the back of my eyes, but I held them in, “I’ll, hold you to that.”

 

Grillby chuckles softly, “Of course, I would expect anything less.”

 

I loosen my grip and use one hand to cup the back of his neck, using it to bring his head closer for a kiss. Grillby squeezes me slightly, as his flames dance across my lips, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. I only pull away when it becomes necessary to breath, and I suck in a breath at the sight of lava-like tears flowing from his eyes.

 

I quickly cup his cheeks in my hands and use the pad of my thumbs to brush away the tears as I softly shush my lover.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes, okay?”

 

Grillby nods in response, letting out a shuddering breath of his own, before pulling me back in for another kiss. I hug him tightly and let out a humorless laugh.

 

“I don’t want to let go.”

 

Another moment passes before we finally separate.

 

“Go kick some ass,” I say, giving him my best smirk.

 

He quickly pulls me in for one last kiss before releasing me and walking out the door. Before it shuts behind him, I hear him whisper out a soft, “I love you.”

 

I finally let the tears fall after the door shuts behind him with a soft _‘click.’_

 

Weeks pass with barely any word from the monsters, and the only way of me knowing that Grillby was alive was the warmth that flooded my Soul each morning and evening, as if to show that he had survived another day. The next night, no warmth is there to reassure me, and in the middle of the night I wake up from a nightmare of watching Grillby die. I don’t fall asleep afterwards.

 

The day passes by in coldness, and soon the moon had risen and the stars had started to shine, and still nothing from Grillby’s end. I couldn’t find it in myself to fall asleep. The front door suddenly opens, and there in the doorway, Grillby stands, battered and frantic. His eyes land on me, and his quickly stands me up, placing a kiss to my forehead.

 

“Grillby?” I breathe out, surprised at his presence.

 

He quickly pulls away and starts gathering supplies, shoving them into a bag I hadn’t noticed before. Saving my questions for later, I quickly grabbed what I considered essentials, and helped him pack the safely away. Once it was filled he pulls out a large and old cloak, and drapes it across my shoulders, pulling the hood so it covered most of my face. He shouldered the bag, but an arm across my shoulders and started taking us quickly away from the houses.

 

“What’s going on? Where are we going?” I ask, now that we were on the move.

 

“We didn’t stand a chance, “Grillby explains quickly, “The humans are too quick, too powerful. We need to hide out someplace to gather ourselves again. We’re headed for the cavern system in Mt. Ebott.”

 

I wrap my arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me and basking in the heat that flooded my body. I relaxed instantly, letting my eyes close, only for a moment.

 

“I’m glad you’re with me,” I mumble out.

 

Grillby squeezed my shoulder, picking up the pace a little, “I am too.”

 

Around half an hour in, we bump into a skeleton, the royal scientist I recognize, holding two small bundles.

 

“Gaster are you alright? Do you need to be healed? Or them?”

 

The skeleton- Gaster replied, “No we are fine, Sans and Papyrus are somehow asleep through all of this.”

 

Gaster had a melancholy look on his face as he looks down at the two sleeping children he was carrying. They didn’t even look to be a month old.

 

Gaster nodded respectfully at me, “You must be Y/n. I’ve heard much about you from Grillby and Asgore.”

 

I flushed slightly, “Yeah, that’s me. Which is which?”

 

Gaster lets out a noise of confusion.

 

“Which one is Sans and which one is Papyrus?” I ask.

 

“Ah,” Gaster lifts up the one on his right arm, the baby tucked into an orange bundle of cloth, “This is Papyrus. The older one in the blue cloth is Sans.”

 

I cooed slightly, which brought a small smile to Gaster’s face.

 

He held out Sans, “Would you like to carry him.”

 

I glance up at him, surprised, before slowly taking Sans and cradling him in my arms. A soft awww slips past my lips as I look down at the rounded face barely visible through the bundle. Sans shifts, his sockets opening and little white dots stare back at me, widening in wonder. I coo, and bounce him a little, relishing in the smile that appears on his face.

 

I hear Gaster chuckle, “No matter the person, he’s always able to win them over.”

 

I smile up at the scientist, “I bet.”

 

“We should keep moving before the humans catch on to our trail,” Gaster says, and Grillby and I both nod in agreement.

 

Now, with our group of five, we continued on for another half hour before finally reaching the slope of the mountain. There, Asgore, and most of monsterkind stood, and Asgore seemed relieved to see us.

 

“Thank the stars, I thought…” He drifted off.

 

“We’re here now at least. So, what’s the plan?” I ask, ushering the kids and Gaster forward to help quel the crowd.

 

“Retreat. We cannot face the humans and their mages, especially with the conditions we face now. This mountain will act as our base until we can find a way to overcome the humans.” Asgore explains.

 

Asgore, Grillby and I all work to usher the race into the mountain before we were noticed by any humans. After we all got settled, we worked on building homes and buildings that would suffice as a temporary home.

 

In the days to follow, I followed Grillby and stayed by his side, even during the fights. Our main concern was gathering up supplies before trying anything rash, but a few days in, our plans backfired. A human had somehow followed us to our homes, and the next day, we found the entrance to the cave flooded with humans, with seven mages up front. I glared fiercely up at them as they promised to keep monsterkind sealed away forever, for only the power of seven human SOULs would ever break their barrier. And with that, our fate was sealed. A stark white endless loop now stood in between us and the sunlight of the surface.

 

HoPe was quick to fall after that, and part of me was selfishly thankful that the monsters didn’t go after me for my SOUL. The other part of me kinda wished they did, so they had some hope for freedom. Under the protection of Asgore and Grillby, I lived peacefully alongside monsters, some of which reminded me that my presence brought the hope that not all humans are bad.

 

A month in, I started noticing that I was getting weaker and slimer, feeling less and less like I should. I hid it from Grillby, assuring myself that it would pass with the healing properties of monster food.

 

Another week passed, and I found myself getting the symptoms of a sickness. I was dizzy, tired, cold and hot at the same time, and nauseous. I assured Grillby that it was natural and would pass in a few days.

 

Those few days passed, and I found myself coughing up blood, and looking like I had lost over half of my weight. Grillby was getting insanely worried, as was I. He refused to let me leave the house, and every once in a while, he would bring a gift from Toriel,Asgore or Ga̢̧͠ş̴̡͞͏̛t̛e͡r͜҉̷͠͠͝.

 

Another day passed. It felt like I was forgetting something. Or… somebody. I let the feeling slide as I cuddled close to Grillby, letting his heat lull me to sleep.

 

Another day…. I didn’t wake up to the shaking of my shoulders or the hot tears dripping onto my face. Nor did I wake up to the wail that had escaped the flame elemental that I had loved with all my heart.

 

The last thing I heard was a shatter. Almost like glass. I could’ve sworn I saw the color of yellow beforehand, though.

 

Must’ve been my imagination.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also none of this was Beta-Read so hopefully it turned out alright o_O


End file.
